1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for version management for performing an editing process of a plurality of versions in a multi-window environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, there are requirements for tools for improving efficiency of development and for user interfaces which are easy to use. To answer such requirements, tools for managing versions and editors operable on multi-window environments have been provided.
The editing process using editors is often performed in a manner to initially generate a fundamental version and to subsequently derive versions with modification, addition and/or deletion of the content of the basic version. On the other hand, in the multi-window environment, a plurality of mutually distinct files are assigned to respective windows for displaying the contents thereof on a display screen simultaneously. This facilitates comparison and/or reference of the contents in the files.
Accordingly, it is desired to assign the windows in the multi-window environment to a plurality of versions generated from time to time and to display them simultaneously for facilitating comparison and for improving efficiency of the editing process when the editing process is performed using an editor operable in the multi-window environment.
However, the conventional version managing tools are not established by taking into consideration the convenience of use of the multi-window environment and thus assigns the same window for all versions as long as the file is the same. Therefore, for enabling simultaneous display on the different windows, it becomes necessary to use different file names for different versions and then assign different windows. Even when displaying the mutually distinct versions by using the different file names, data concerning the dependency and difference between the versions could be lost. This makes comparison between the versions difficult and requires complicated command inputs for performing a comparison.